


Cold Feet

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Socks, silly Hiccstrid, sleep Hiccup, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: A certain couple needs to invest in socks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps the trolls stole them.

Astrid woke with a gasp as a sudden shiver ran through her body. She tried to orient herself in the dark, wondering where the sudden chill had come from. It felt like there was a block of ice touching the back of her right leg.

_Oh. Hiccup._

She rolled over in the bed, trying her best to keep the fur blanket over her, but also not tug it away from Hiccup. The air was frigid, as it was the beginning of Devastating Winter. They were due to have a storm any day now - it was called devastating for a reason.

Astrid took in another gasp as she accidentally made contact with his foot again. Wow, it was cold! She tried to make out his features in the darkness, wondering if he was still asleep. She couldn’t quite see his face, though it was turned towards her and he was sleeping on his side. She could just make out the outline of his tangled mass of hair.

“Hiccup,” she whispered, giving him a little nudge. There was no way she was going back to sleep until he put a sock on or something. 

He didn’t stir, and Astrid was determined to try harder to wake him, though she still wanted to be gentle. She had found out a while ago that Hiccup didn’t take kindly to being aggressively pulled from sleep.

“Hiccup.” She said his name louder this time, shoving him in the shoulder. He grunted and made a little noise, then angled his face into the pillow.

Rolling her eyes, Astrid decided she would try to be amusing. She spoke in a grand voice: “Hiccup Haddock the Third, arise from your slumber and don your socks!”

“Astrid,” he groaned, voice muffled by the pillow. He slowly rolled onto his back, obviously awake now. “It’s sock, not _socks_. No plural. Really, I don’t think wearing a sock on the stump of my leg would get us anywhere.”

Astrid giggled. “Hi there, sleepy.”

“What is it?” His voice was irritated and sleepy, but she found it cute for some reason. Hiccup was the guy who could make complaining seem cute instead of annoying. “Did you really just wake me up for that?”

“Yes, actually, I did.”

“Huh?”

“Your foot is so cold it would put a Jotun to shame.”

Hiccup turned his head to look at her, and though she could hardly see, she knew that he had raised his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

_Uh oh._

Her boyfriend quickly rolled over in the bed and dug his right foot under the oversized shirt she wore to bed, planting it right in her stomach. Astrid squealed in surprise at the cold and smacked his leg, trying to make him withdraw. He only laughed and wiggled his toes, trying to tickle her.

“Hiccup!” Astrid leapt out of the bed, leaving the warmth of the furs, though it hadn’t been of much use with Hiccup and his cold foot.

He sat up, acting innocent. “Help me find my sock.”

“Do it yourself, you cold-footed menace.”

“If you haven’t noticed, I also happen to be a one-legged menace who doesn’t currently have his special metal foot, so if you would…”

Astrid put her hands on her hips, a little frustrated at his sarcasm. “So you’re allowed to make the leg jokes but no one else is?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s _my_ leg. Besides, Snotlout’s aren’t even funny. Makes me wanna punch him.”

Astrid laughed and padded around to his side of the bed, remembering the time Hiccup _had_ actually punched him. “Yeah, Snotlout doesn’t need all his teeth anyway.”

Hiccup looked up at her and she made out his large, slightly crooked smile. His big green eyes were the brightest thing in the dark room.

“Sock please?” He made his voice high-pitched and innocent.

Astrid suddenly had a great and disastrous idea and sat down next to him, secretly sliding off her socks with her toes.

“After,” she responded sweetly.

“After what?”

She swiftly rolled onto her back and placed her feet on Hiccup’s bare neck. His yelp was loud enough to wake half the village.


End file.
